Welcome to High Tail Hall!
by Defender of the OC
Summary: Karen Thristfall is a upcoming musician, however because of her acceptance of the reveal of Anthro's/Furry's living among humans. No company wanted to give her a chance. However, this all changed when she met Bella Ferrari, a Polar Bear beauty whom offered her the chance. Now watch as she will experience a life she never thought she would have. A Futa OC X Anthro/Furry Mass Harem.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Karen and here appearance, and all other things in this story belong to all other owners.**_

 _ **Hello everyone, its DOTO once again with a new fic, and once again its slightly inspired by the one and only Fox King Jm, and it's my first real furry/Anthro harem fic.**_

 _ **This is based on the game High Tail Hall, and if some of you people know that game, then you know what this will be about *grin*.**_

 _ **Anyway, this will be a massive harem story as usual, because I like those stories, and if you know me, then you all will know that I will not just keep it with High Tail Hall, but others as well, like Pokemon, MLP, Digimon and others, so be ready for that shit.**_

 _ **Soooo, with all that stuff said, LETS GET STARTED.**_

"Hello" Characters speaking

'Hello' Characters thinking

 _Hello talking through telepathy or a mobile device_

" _ **Hello" Author speaking**_

 _ **Chapter 1. Welcome to High Tail Hall!**_

"*Pant* man its hot today" A young girls voice rang out, as she was panting hard thanks to the warm weather, what also didn't help, was the fact that she had a guitar case strapped to her back.

Karen Thristfall, was a beauty of woman, and an aspiring musician, she was born in Sweden, alongside her father and mother, making her the only child. She had, surprisingly, snow white hair that was long and flowing, easily reaching her knees, she was wearing a short sleeved, white shirt, which held her large, all natural DD sized breasts, with a pair of blue short shorts, and a pair of simplistic brown shoes with white socks, her blue eyes darted around in curiosity as she tried to find her destination.

The young girl of 22 had been living in the USA for about 2 years now, and today was finally the day that she would be able to fulfill her dream of becoming a professional musician. Although, she was hoping that they would accept her, for certain reasons.

The first of being…well that she had no problem with Furry's/Anthro's, seeing as how they had announced themselves to the world ten years ago, ever since then, humanity had made massive jumps forward, whether it be medical, science, or something else. However despite this, there were still a lot of people whom were against letting these 'animals' as they called them, run freely in their society, along with the fact that they absolutely frowned upon human and Anthro relationships, even if the Anthro in question looked somewhat human. Karen didn't care, because she was rather special herself.

For you see, Karen Thristfall was a natural born Futa, or hermaphrodite or Intersex or whatever you want to call it, meaning that she was raised as a girl, but having the genitalia of a man, and boy did it cause her trouble, as she was….more endowed then most men, hell she had even certain Anthro's far beat.

She shook her head trying to keep those thoughts from entering her mind, as the snow haired woman made her way towards her destination.

"Alright, here we are!" she said as she looked at the building. A giant white tower with the letters TCO, which stood for Tyrant Corporation, a leading company in the music industry, modeling, acting, and even the adult industry. Karen breathed in and out as she walked towards the building. When she entered the building, she saw the luxurious receptions hall with the expensive looking desk which had golden letters TCO on the front of the desk, behind it was an Anthro red fox.

He had short dark red hair with brown eyes, a black nose with white around his muzzle and whiskers. He wore a nice looking black/white outfit with red tie and black pants with shoes that fitted on his feet. His eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of him. Karen approached him as he had a smile on his face, Karen did the same.

"Hello there, welcome to Tyrant Corporation, the number 1 organization in all of existence, my name is Mark, how can I help you" he said as Karen smiled as she introduced herself and gave her reason for being here.

"Hello, my name is Karen Thristfall, I have an appointment with Mister….Rockcall" she said as Mark widened his eyes, as he looked through his computer, and to his surprise, there it was.

"Ah yes, I see it here…oh a new musician in the making" he said as Karen smiled.

"Yes, I do love music, and I was even more surprised when I got scouted by one mister Rockcall's agents" she said as Mark chuckled, finding some amusement in the young's girl enthusiasm

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck, although…." He said as Karen nodded. She didn't need to be told about her maybe future boss. The gossip magazines and other known tabloids had told her all about him. He was a hard-ass, he ruled his company with an almost iron fist and didn't take kindly to those whom would dare challenge him, it was this that had gotten him far in those industries, but it also made him a lot of enemies, especially when the Anthro's/Furry's made themselves known. Karen didn't like that very much, but she wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. But she was curious, so she asked.

"So...if he hates people like you….how come you work here?" she asked as Mark chuckled when she saw that Karen was 'bout to apologize for asking that, he shook his head as he said.

"It's alright, I suppose it is kind of strange, but he gave me this job, as long as I didn't show myself in front of him, and I kind of need the money, so I ain't going to complain" he said as Karen nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy yourself Mark….so can i?" she asked as he laughed, as he rang him up as Karen took a seat, waiting for the call to end, she clamped her hands together as she calmed her nerves, she breathed in and out, as she sat her guitar case down, as she opened it.

In it was a beautiful white/black Dean Guitars Michael Schenker Standard, a V-Style heavy metal guitar that had 22 frets, a Rosewood Fretboard and lots more stuff, this was her first ever guitar that she had bought, together with her family.

"Miss Karen, Mister Rockcall will see you now" he said as Karen nodded, she put her guitar back in her case, and walked towards the elevator.

"20th floor, look for the large glass door with his name on it, you can't miss it" he said as Karen thanked him with a smile.

"Good luck!" he said as she send him a friendly wave, and made her way up to his office. Her nerves were still there, but she was calmer, clearer, and more than ready to impress her future boss. As she walked out of the elevator, and through the walls, she could see a lot of people working behind their desks, like drones they were mindlessly working, Karen sweat dropped as she walked ahead, and she was suddenly in front of the large glass door, she breathed in and out as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a rough voice came from the other side, she opened the door and saw Mister Rockcall.

Jacob Rockcall was a bald headed, grey eyed man with a hard look on his face, he wore an expensive looking suit, a brown suit with red tie, he had black shoes and brown pants that went well with his suit, on his hands were golden rings with jewels attached to it.

"So…you're the one Christiano scouted" he said with steel in his voice, Karen nodded nervously.

"Y-Yes, and I thank you for the opportunity sir" she said as the man looked at her, as Karen felt her nerfs catching up to her, but she held strong, as he looked her over, he suddenly snapped his fingers, and without words, Karen was forced to follow him, as two bodyguards were next to here.

As they walked, Karen couldn't help but ask.

"U-Umm sir, were are we going?" she asked, as he looked at her, with rage in his eyes.

"Out, I want you out of my building" he said, as Karen couldn't believe it, she hadn't even played a note, hell she hadn't even touched here guitar, and she was thrown out of the building.

"Why, I haven't done anything!" she said as his face hardened.

"I overheard you talking with that disgusting FOX!" he roared.

"I want to fire him immediately, but thanks to that stupid rule, I am forced to let him work here for at least five more years….hence why I decided to kick out anyone…and I mean anyone whom interacts with them…so that's why I will not let you play a single note inside this building" he said as Karen couldn't believe what was happening, a look of rage appeared on her face.

"So that's it, you let your racist believes rule over common thinking you… **åsna"** she cursed in her native tongue.

"What did you call me you Animal lover" he said as Karen didn't back down.

"Du hörde dig din rumpa, jag ringde dig en jackass, eller har det inte gått igenom din rasistiska hjärna?" she said in her native tongue as he could understand her, and it made him all the more mad at her, but she calmed down as she took the lift and looked back at him.

"I hope you realize, how much of a fool you are, they have helped us advance in what would have taken us years to do, but I wouldn't expect you to understand. All you can see is your own summit, without realizing whom has helped you reach that summit in the first place" she spoke clearly and calmly, as she stepped inside the lift and closed the door with one final message to him.

"Sooner or later, you will realize how foolish you have been, and I'll be there when it happens laughing all the way" she said as she took the lift down before he could react.

Once in the lift, she let out her frustration with the racist beliefs he had, by crying softly. The ride down was lasting one minute as she had cried that entire time, but she calmed down, and steeled her resolve.

When she existed the lift, she saw Mark looking at her, and by the look on her face, he knew what the result was.

"He kicked you out didn't he" he stated as she nodded, with a sad/enraged look on her face.

"Got me to the lift before I could even do anything, I walked in, greeted him, and then….i was escorted out because I was talking with you" she said as he looked sadly.

"I'm so, so sorry" he said as Karen shook her head with a sad smile. She patted his shoulder as she said.

"Don't apologize, I already told him my piece, in my own language, and he didn't really like it, but I should ask you…to find another job, because I fear for your future my friend" she said as Mark smiled.

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about me, I'm not planning on staying for long" he said as Karen nodded with a smile, feeling slightly better, she walked out the door, took a right, and crashed into somebody.

"OOMPH" they both called as Karen fell on top of somebody.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you" she said as she quickly stood up, and helped the woman she bumped into up, and her breath was taken away.

"That's ok, I figured you had something on your mind, seeing as how you came out of that building" the woman said.

Karen nodded as she looked at the woman, or actually Anthro. She was an absolute beauty to behold. A curvy, sexy looking Polar Bear woman, with short white hair, a black snout, with ice blue eyes and lips that were applied with the same colored lipstick, and blue mascara. She wore a tight fitting blue/black dress that showed of her figure extremely well, with her massive breasts threating to spill out of them, yet somehow they didn't. A pair of golden earrings and a golden chain were visible, which complemented her overall style, a pair of stylish heels that were also dark blue completed the outfit.

The Polar bear in question looked at Karen with a soft smile.

"Don't stare to long dear, you'll catch flies that way~" she said teasingly, Karen shook her head with a fierce blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't expect to walk into a model all off a sudden" she said as the Polar Bear Anthro giggled with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh? And what makes you think that I'm a model" she said as Karen rose her own eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me, with looks like yours, I betting a lot of companies and model agency's would die to have you…I know I would" she said as this got a lovely laugh out of her.

"Thank you, it's been quite a while since someone said something without trying to get into my pants, my name is Bella, what's yours?" she said as Karen introduced herself. Bella smiled as she saw that Karen placed a kiss upon her hand.

"Ohoh, a human with manners huh~" she said, Karen just shrugged.

"I've been taught to be respectful to woman and men, no matter whom they are…as long as they don't offend me first" she said as Bella looked at her.

"I'm guessing that you were applying here?" she said as she saw the look of anger appear, Karen quickly told Bella what had happened, as Bella felt disgusted, as she nodded, patted her on the shoulder, and walked in. Karen had no idea what Bella was going to do, so she walked back in, and walked over to Mark, whom's eyes were wide.

"Hey Mark, did you see an Anthro Polar Bear walk in?" she asked as he snapped his back towards her as he said.

"Do you know whom that was…That was Bella Ferrari, the only Anthro here whom Mister Rockcall accepts, mainly because he wants to make her his…but she is a famous model and actress from High Tail Hall" he said as Karen's eyes widened a bit.

She had heard of High Tail Hall, a famous resort/cooperation that rested on the New Cyana Island, resting somewhere far on the ocean. It was there that High Tail Hall was nestled, along with the natives. It was the ideal getaway for many Anthro's/Furry's.

"Sooo, she's a resident of High Tail Hall, and a famous person to boot, and yet she walked in here after I told her my story….why though?" Karen asked as Mark shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think you managed to convince her somehow, did you do or say anything to her" he asked as Karen told him what she had done, as Mark nodded.

"I see…oh look, there she is" Mark said as Karen turned around, and soon enough, there was the model, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Umm, Bella…what did you do to Mister Rockcall" she asked as she smiled, linked her arm with Karen's and winked, all the while walking/dragging her outside, as Mark could only stare in awe and wonder at the weirdness.

"Ohh, I just…'dealt' with him, now come dear~" she said as Karen just allowed her to be escorted, all the while Mark watched, as a smile appeared.

"You lucky girl, good luck my friend" he said as he continued his work.

OOO

After that incident, Bella and Karen were walking around the city as Karen asked her why she had helped her, as Bella explained.

"Well dear, I was working for that bastard, and while it was all fun in the beginning, I knew what he wanted, and I didn't want what he was offering, and he didn't take kindly to that. And well after what had happened to you, I kind of felt responsible that you couldn't get a job, and by the way you just acted towards me…well you get the deal don't you dear" she said as Karen nodded, and thanked her. The mood was turning better and better as the two woman were now just having fun.

As they were now sitting at a table at a small restaurant, as they were talking about each other. And Karen even told her about her little secret, to which Bella took no problem with, stating that she knew someone whom was in the same boat as Karen.

As the two friends talked with each other, Bella suddenly offered her something incredible.

"Would you like to work for High Tail Hall?" she said ever so casually as Karen spit out her drink, as she stared at Bella as if she had grown a second head.

"What?!" she asked as Bella giggled at her reaction as she said.

"Would-you-like-to-work-at-High-Tail-Hall" she said each word with a slight tease to it as Karen just stared, as Bella explained.

"I think that if you work at High Tail Hall, you would be able to promote and make your own music, plus I know the owners, and they would be delighted to know that a human would be working for them, besides….i know the others would be soooo willing to help you with anything, as sex is pretty common on the island" she said as Karen listened, and couldn't find anything wrong with it, but she did have this to say.

"I'm ok with sex before marriage and all, but I would like to have a relationship with someone, and not feel like a asshole whom just uses woman and then move on, I'm not like that" she said as Bella looked at her, as a glimmer appeared in her eyes.

"And I like that, and besides…" she said as she moved closer to her, as she placed her hands atop of Karen's. "I would love to be yours, after what you have told me, and with the way you act and behave, I really would love to be one of your many lovers, and I'm certain that the others would be the same~" she said as Karen couldn't believe it, they hadn't known each other for that long, and she was already in love with her, it warmed her heart as the lovey-dovey moment continued, as Karen held her, and slowly but surely, the two kissed each other softly.

"Hmm" Bella moaned softly into the kiss, she had partners before, but she could feel the love of her now lover flowing into the kiss, and she loved it.

"I love you Karen Thristfall, now and forever~" she said as Karen said the same.

"I love you to, Bella Ferrari~" as they kissed again, and held each other close, acting very much like a couple in love. They heard a few whistles and saw that some were looking, Karen felt slightly embarrassed, but she didn't care as Bella comforted her.

"Want to get away from the crowd~" she said with a hint of seduction, as Karen nodded, and with a giggle, both stood up and ran for it, but not before paying of course.

As they continued to do silly, lovable things, they also took the time to further known one another, as Karen was also curious about High Tail Hall, and Bella had no problem with answering each and every single question her human lover asked.

"So the place is being run by three owners, how does that work exactly" Karen said as they were now in a lingerie shop, as Bella had asked to go there to see if they had anything good, Karen was now sitting on the couch as she waited for her white furred lover to come out.

"Yes, they were childhood friends, and decided to build there as to get away from the strict eyes of society, and ever since then, they became the spot for people like us to go and make a name for themselves, or to live there" she said as Karen nodded, as her breath was instantly taken away as Bella came out, wearing something so sexy, she almost…almost started to drool.

"What do you think?" she asked as she was wearing a Rene Rofe, Crown Pleasure Bra & Garter Set which was ice blue in color, and it suited her to a T. Bella saw that Karen was staring, and slightly drooling…and getting a slight hard-on as she subtly licked her lips as she saw a bit of the MASSIVE prick.

'Oh my, I am going to be sore for a while later, but it will be soooooooooo worth it~' she thought as she smiled, and waved her hand in front of Karen.

"Hello, Earth to Karen. Are you there love?" she asked as Karen shook her head, and closed her jaw.

"Y-Yeah, you look amazing!" she said as Bella giggled and kissed her on the cheek, resulting in a lovely red hue appearing on her lover.

"Aww, thanks honey, but you need something to, let's see…." She said as Karen wanted to protest, but she gave in as she saw the pleading look on Bella's face, she sighed with a smile as she let her girlfriend pick her something out…after she got back into her own clothes of course.

"Now let's see…." Bella started as Karen sighed, she knew that she couldn't escape it, and to be honest...She didn't want to as she was kind of curious what Bella would pick out for her.

"Ah!, here we go" she said as Karen looked, as her face with immediately crimson as that set was as erotic as the one Bella had worn.

"Are you sure…it looks…..flashy" she said as Bella nodded.

"Yes, but that's why I'm sure that it will fit you perfectly, so please~~" she said as she added some effect to it by cutely pouting, Karen shook her head with a smile, nodded and grabbed the bra and panty combo, gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek, and got dressed. Bella was getting giddy at the sight of her human girlfriend in some very sexy lingerie, and she wasn't disappointed as she had picked something out that was sexy, yet doable for people like her.

"Well…how does it look?" Karen asked as Bella turned around, and like Karen before, her breath was taken away.

There stood the Swedish, white haired Futa in possibly the sexiest…most fantastic looking set she had seen on her…granted that didn't mend much, but it did look oh so fabulous on her. It was an ICollection Scoop Hem Babydoll Set in black and white, and while it hid her private parts, which was nice for Karen, it did show her breast really, really well. As the fun part of the set was that while the front covered her well, it was in fact a G-string that drew the most attention, along with her chest being shown very well, so when she turned around, Bella had to stop herself from drooling as she saw her girlfriends delicious looking rear….and she wasn't the only one, as unbeknown to them, they had several onlookers whom were staring at her girlfriend with either hearts in their eyes, drooling, had a nosebleed….or all at the same time.

"Oh my…I think we have a winner~" Bella said with some lust in her voice, as Karen blushed, but it felt good, as she too now saw the effect she was having, as she saw the onlookers, a small smirk appeared, but she knew that she couldn't let this continue.

"Well then…" she said with a teasing smirk herself, as she turned around, and although the walk was slow, it was defiantly worth it as she walked back to the dressing booth, with a sway to her hips, and boy did the people stare, as Bella had a sexy smile on her face.

'I love that girl' she thought as she saw that Karen just came out of the booth, with her grin still intact, as Bella shook her head with a blush as Karen kissed her on the cheek. As they smiled and paid for their new lingerie, and with smiles and giggles. The two lovebirds exited the store.

"Soooo, one more thing about my future workplace" Karen asked as Bella nodded.

"What will be expected of me? And do I have to do anything before I meet the owners" she asked as Bella explained.

"Well, I'm quite certain they will have no problem hiring you, and what will happen after that…I guess you can work on your music whenever and however you want…or you can work or relax on the island if you want…I know for a fact that the others will be most delighted to meet you….and do other things with you~" she said as Karen blushed, she was still a virgin, but she was certainly interested in the concept of multiple lovers.

"Ohh, does someone wants a harem!~~" Bella teased as Karen's face was now extremely red, she didn't know how Bella knew, but she was right on the money, she cursed herself for watching all those animes and reading manga, even in Sweden that stuff was accessible to her, and ever since she entered her teenage years, she was completely hooked on it, and from there, her dream of having her own…extended family came to be.

"Hey, don't worry love, it's nothing to be ashamed off, you know that it is possible thanks to the changes in the law right….plus the fact that the girls will be on you so fast after seeing how sexy you are" she said as the last sentence was said with a grin, as Karen chuckled, she didn't know if that was the truth or not, but she accepted it, after kissing her polar lover on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella" she simply said as Bella smiled, as the two continued to enjoy their day together.

OOO

"Here we are" Bella said as they arrived at her hotel room. Bella offered her girlfriend to stay the night with her, as they would be flying to High Tail Hall tomorrow. As Karen looked around the hotel room, Bella was watching her oh so delicious girlfriend's rear as it showed really well through the pants, she licked her lips and as soon as Karen turned around, she jumped her.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

"Bella…what are..?MMMPH!" she said as Bella kissed her fierce on the lips, the young girl was a bit shocked at the forwardness, but she couldn't deny her even if she wanted to, so she grabbed her by her baby-making hips and drew her in closer, as their breasts were pressed together, as their tongues danced with each other, the two almost fell backwards, but luckily Karen had a good hold on her Polar Bear lover, as she had her leg up in the classic way as her toes curled.

'Oh my, she's good!' she thought as she was suddenly thrown on the bed as Karen was now on top of her with a glint in her eyes. Bella had the same glint as she shivered as Karen moved her hands along her body.

"I want you Bella, I want you so much~" she said as Bella looked at her with love in her eyes.

"And you'll have me, as long as I have you as well~" she said as Karen smiled and kissed her again, as she kept her eyes firmly locked on Bella's own blue ones. As her hands moved up to cup the clothed breasts, Bella cupped her Swedish girlfriend's backside, and squeezed it, making the young girl cry out in surprise and arousal.

"Nice ass you got here honey~" she said with a smirk, as Karen smirked back and within seconds, tore off the dress, her own pants and shoes, and her shirt, leaving Bella naked and Karen in her underwear, which was gone within the second she showed it to Bella, whom continued to play with Karen's ass as she latched on to one of the teats that were right in her face. Karen threw her head backwards as a cry of pleasure escaped her. But then she felt Bella stop, and looked at her with widened eyes.

"B-Bella, what's with that look" she said as she was suddenly almost thrown onto the bed, as she now knew why she had that look….her cock was free from its clothed prison, and now standing tall and proud.

"O…My….God" Bella muttered in complete awe at the massive, and she meant MASSIVE tower in front of her, she didn't think it was possible for a human to be this well-endowed, but here was proof right in front of her.

The cock on her lover was at least a solid 20 inch with a 4 to 5 inch girth, which sounded insane to think on a human, but for Anthro's especially of the male variety, this was almost common, but to see it on her, the one she had come to love so dearly in the short time that she had known her….it defiantly had awakened her primal instincts.

"Now I'm more then certain that the others will love you, because this honey" she said as she grabbed the massive prick. "Is nothing short of amazing" she ended as Karen stared at her like she had grown a second head….again, but the smile she had along with the seductive look told her all she needed to know.

Bella started to slowly move up and down with her hand, and even with that, she couldn't get a full grip on it, but it didn't matter to her as she continued her handjob on her lover's prick. And from the sounds she was making, she was loving it.

"Bella…Bella~" she moaned in ecstasy as Bella smiled and kept up her handiwork, from the moans that Karen was making, she knew that the 22 year old hadn't had sex yet, so this made her slightly giddy at the prospect of being her first. Even though she wasn't a virgin herself, she was more than ready to make this a night that she wouldn't forget.

'And many more to come' she thought with a giggle, she focused on the present as she moved herself up to look her lover directly in the eye.

"Do you like it love, or do you want me to wrap my big, bouncy tits all around your cock, and bounce them up and down~" she said as Karen nodded all to fiercely, and although Bella could drag it out, and make her beg for it, she decided not to, as she was plenty horny herself.

As she wrapped her extremely large breasts around the massive prick, she could see that the tip was still sticking out, so she wrapped her head around it as she moved her breast up and down, all the while licking and nibbling on the mushroom head, as this resulted in Karen starting to slowly thrust her hips up and down. As she kept her head upon the mushroom head, the smell hit her as she could taste the pre-cum, this turned her on even further as she felt how wet she had gotten from just doing this to her, she couldn't help but look forward to what was going to happen next.

"Bella…wait, hang on a minute" Karen muttered through slightly teary eyes, as she was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure, a look that Bella found extremely adorable on her.

"I don't want...to be the only one…that feels good~" she said as Bella smiled seductively.

"Well then~" she said as she stopped her boobjob for a moment, as she crawled over her girlfriend, whom quickly gave her some kisses which made her giggle and shiver, as she turned around, as Karen was now facing her dripping-wet pussy.

"Then make me feel good baby~ eat-me-out!" she said seductively as Karen did just that, as she gave the vanilla tasting pussy a gentle lick, which made Bella moan as she had her breasts wrapped around the cock again as she continued her work, as Karen was now pleasuring her orally, and the young girl proved to be good with the use of her tongue, as she hit every spot and target that she wanted her to hit, although she couldn't hit her G-spot…yet, she was feeling more than content right now. She moved her breasts up and down as she kept 'attacking' the tip with her mouth as she felt it twitch, signaling that her lover was close, and by what she was feeling herself in her honeypot, she was close herself.

"Yes, keep it up love, I'm so very close~" she moaned as Karen increased her pace, and even added her fingers to the mix, which made her squeal in delight as she increased her own pace.

"Me to, make me come Bella, and give me all of your sweet, sweet cum, I want to taste you!" she said as this drove Bella almost over the edge, as her moans increased, as did her pacing as she did everything to make her lover cum, as she was about ready to cum herself.

"I'm close, I'm so fucking close Karen!" she cried out as Karen kept up her oral and finger work as Bella squeezed and rubbed her breasts along the shaft, as she kissed the tip lovingly. As their 69 continued for a few minutes, they both felt their dams breaking.

"I'm cumming!~~~" they moaned out in joy and ecstasy as Bella showered Karen's face and part of her breast in her cum as rope after rope of sticky and oh so delicious sperm landed on her face and in between her breasts, which was were the larger part of the cum landed, and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the amount of cum that Karen had produced, and to her great shock/excitement. She wasn't flaccid as the cock was still standing rigid and proud.

"Oh my!~" she whispered as Karen breathed out a little harder than normal, as she watched in fascination as Bella licked up the cum that she had shot, and Bella saw that Karen was watching, and with a sexy smirk on her face, and a glow in her eyes, she licked it all up and cleaned herself, as Karen shuddered in awe as she couldn't help herself, and as soon as Bella was almost done, she wrapped her arms around her, and with a gasp of surprise, Karen's hands were wrapped around her, and as they started to play with her pussy.

"Aaah~ Karen!" she moaned as Karen grinned, and softly kissed her neck as she whispered words of comfort, and a lot of dirty talk as she played with her pussy, and eventually her clit that came out to play.

"Ooh, someone wants to play, I'll think I'll oblige~" she said as she reached around, and started to play with her girlfriends hyper sensitive pussy, as she gasped as her head threw back as Karen kissed her neck and continued her handiwork. She was thankful that Bella had allowed her to make her feel good to, but she wanted to repay her lover, so that's when the idea came to mind to do this, before they were going to have full on sex, and by the sounds she was making, she was immensely enjoying herself.

"Yesyesyesyes!…keep playing with my pussy~!" Bella panted as Karen grinned as she kept up her assaults on her lovers pussy and neck, whom was shivering and shaking in pleasure, she couldn't believe that her still virgin lover, had such skill in making her feel good. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, she was in total ecstasy.

"Are you going to cum for me Bella dear~, are you going to dirty these sheets and my hand with your tasty juices, and then cum over and over again, until your lost in pleasure~!" she said as she increased her actions, as her left hand was now kneading her Anthro lovers F-sized breasts which were starting to leak a bit, Karen smiled as she had now stopped her assault on her neck, and now brought the nipple and breast up...and started to taste the teat, which send Bella even further into a lust induced coma.

"I'm cumming, cumming, cumming!" she said as her body shook continuously as her juices flew everywhere as Karen's hand was now soaked in her Polar Bear lover's juices, as she took a look at her lover, and she swore she saw heart appear in her eyes, and she liked it as she kissed her again, which made her softly moan in content, as she grabbed a handful of her breast.

"Hmmm~" she moaned in content and love as she looked at her human lover, and saw the loving smile she had, and within seconds, she was laying on the bed, with her straddling her hips, as her lovers massive tower was now nestling between her asscheeks.

"That…was…amazing, whom knew that my adorable human could reduce me to a shivering mess like that….and I haven't even had this big boy in me yet…" she trailed off as Karen chuckled embarrassed.

"I didn't even know that I was capable of that…I just did what I thought was right" she said as Bella kissed her neck, making the white haired girl shiver in delight, as Bella grabbed the prick, and placed it against her womanhood, which was dripping wet and waiting in anticipation.

"Ready?" she asked as Karen nodded, as Bella slowly and carefully sheathed her pussy with the giant dick…and promptly came as a result.

"AAAAAAHHH!" both moaned out in joy as Bella was now rigid as was Karen as she felt her dick being assaulted with pleasure, and she wasn't even fully sheathed inside her lover, but she could feel that Bella had cum again as her juices coated her tower.

"Soooo BIG!~" she cried in joy as she felt her pussy being stuffed by the giant cock, and she felt that it wasn't even fully inside her, in fact, she only had about 8 or 9 inches inside her. Her eyes had already rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue hang out, as her body shivered. Karen panted in excitement as she wanted to move oh so badly, but she saw that Bella was still adjusting, so she was waiting for Bella to give her the go-ahead, as she sat herself up, and wrapped her arms around her, and softly kissed her neck.

"Are you ok dear~" she said softly as Bella looked at her with love in her eyes, as they still had the hearts in them which were now glowing softly, as she was panting softly as well.

"Yhesss!" she said with a slight slur, as Karen was surprised at that, but a seductive grin appeared on her face, she now had her in the palm of her hand, and she was going to make her cum over and over again, she wanted her to feel all of her love and lust, and she was going to do her best to make it so.

"You ready for more~" she grinned as Bella nodded feverishly, she pulled back….and then slammed all of the 20 inches of meat into her Polar lover, whom immediately came as soon as she felt the massive prick enter her womb and nestling it inside there.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she felt her whole body shake and shiver in complete pleasure and arousal.

'Oh god yes…this feels soooooo goooooooooood~~' she thought with her mind drunk with arousal, she had a few sexual partners, but her human lover, had far exceeded them….and she had only sheathed herself inside her, so she couldn't wait for Karen to start moving.

"Gaah!, so tight, it's making want to cum already!" she grunted out as Bella was just gasping and shivering in excitement and arousal, she felt the cock twitch with excitement and need, so she tried to calm her body down, so that they could really start their fun.

"Darling, I'm alright, so please, start moving. I want you to make me cum over and over again until I'm nothing but a drooling mess whom can't live without you or your cock. I want you to make me yours, now and forever!" she moaned in joy as Karen smiled seductively, and fulfilled her wish, by starting her pace slow and sensual, but making sure that the tip of her cock, was scraping along the walls of her womb, and brush against her G-Spot every time she excited and re-entered her, as Bella moaned in complete joy, as her eyes were now completely in the back of her head as her boobs bounced freely, which Karen's eyes were fixed upon, and upon having enough of it, she grabbed them and kneaded them along pinching her nipples, all the while Bella was bouncing on her dick as it was assaulted by the softness and wetness of her pussy.

"Yhes,yesyesyesyesyes, keep fucking me!~" she moaned out as Karen let go of her breasts, and grabbed her child bearing hips and complied, by increasing her own pace, which send her own mind further gone, as she kept bouncing and bouncing all while having her breasts being played with. She leaned forward as she kissed her lover with need as their tongues danced again, as Karen slowed down as she had an idea.

"Why~" Bella almost whined as Karen kissed her on the nose, slid her cock out, and slowly crawled under her, while kissing and nibbling along her fur and skin, sending shivers of delight all across her body, although she wanted to be stuffed again by her human lovers giant member, she let her have her fun for now, as Karen reached her pussy, she started to taste her again, as her tongue glided along the very wet, but tasty walls of her pussy, which brought forth the familiar taste of vanilla again. She shivered in delight as Karen moaned softly. Bella laid her head down on the pillow, as Karen was now in position, she stood up, grabbed both Bella's asscheeks, and shoved her massive prick back into Bella's inviting pussy.

"AAAAAHHH!~~" Bella cried out as she felt herself cum for just the insertion, as her body went rigid once again, as she now really felt how deep her lover's cock was shoved into her. She felt her stomach slightly bulge as Karen was starting to move.

"Gaah, so freaking tight, it feels so good~" Karen muttered as Bella was just wiggling around in complete arousal as she felt her lovers hands knead her rear roughly, and she loved it as her pussy kept spraying her juices.

"Please love, cum, cum inside me. paint my insides white, I want it, I need it~" she moaned out as Karen grinned, she was waiting for Bella to say that, as she sped up as she kept grinding against Bella's womb, and brushing over her G-Spot again and again, she felt her balls tightened as she knew that she was close, her pace increased as the wet slaps of her balls hitting her lover's pussy sounded through the room.

"Cum,cumcumcum, give me all your baby batter and shoot it all inside my hungry womb~" Bella panted as Karen obliged by smacking her asscheeks, and with one last thrust, unleashed her pent up load.

"KYAA!~~" Bella cried out in sheer joy as Karen groaned as she felt the tight grip her lovers pussy had on her, as load after load of her sperm entered her greedy womb and pussy, as it was trying to keep all that inside her, and she loved the feeling. Karen panted as she fell on top of her first lover, as Bella was panting herself, as her arms were wrapped around her, keeping her here, and making sure that not a single drop was being wasted or spilled.

"So full~" Bella moaned as she felt herself being filled, as she laid on the bed as Karen was resting on top of her with her hands wrapped around her, still fondling her and playing with her highly sensitive nipples, she wiggled around at the sensation.

"That *pant* was amazing" Karen panted as she felt herself soften inside her lovers pussy, as she slowly moved herself out, but then.

"Noooo, keep it in, I want more~" Bella moaned as she grabbed her lovers hands, and pushed herself back in, or at least she tried to if she could feel her legs, but Karen had another idea, as she knew that she hadn't used one other hole yet.

"Well, if you want more" she said as she moved out, and aligned herself with her unused rosebud, Bella gasped and let out a small yelp of surprise, as she knew what Karen wanted to do, as she felt the dripping mushroom head press against her anus.

"Then you will get more~" she whispered as she leaned in close, Bella wasn't new to anal, but she didn't had one this big in her, so she was a bit nervous, Karen sensed it as she helped her relax by kissing the back of her neck, and continued to fondle her Polar Bear lover, whom slowly but surely relaxed.

"Just…be gentle please" she whispered as Karen hummed, as she slowly pressed her cock inside her.

"Aaaah!" Bella cried out in pain and pleasure as the massive tower sheathed itself inside her backdoor, her body turned rigid as Karen grunted, but she knew that Bella could take it, so she slowly continued until she had all off her prick shoved inside her tight little anus.

"Soooo TIGHT!" she grunted as she started to trust as her mind was clouded with lust, she needed to move otherwise she would go crazy, and as she did that, she lifted Bella up and took a sitting position, as her large furry rear slapped against her pelvis. As the sounds of sex were loud and clear to hear, it only fueled them to continue.

"Yes, harder, fuck my ass harder~" Bella moaned with hearts in her eyes as her breast bounced freely, never before was she so drunk on love and lust as now, and she enjoyed every goddamm minute of it, they were having sex for about three to four hours already, and she still wanted more.

"You want it, you got it!" Karen grunted as she laid back down, and started to furiously thrust inside her anus, the slaps increased as Bella felt herself cumming over and over again. The cock sheathed inside her ass was drilling her like a jackhammer on concrete, and she LOVED it. The pace, the thrusts, the feeling of her ass clinging onto it as it moved out, every single thing that was happening right there, she loved it, and she knew that Karen was far from done as she was picked up again, and her breasts were now pressed against the hotel window.

"Aaah, you're so rough beloved!" she said as Karen smiled and kissed her neck again, making sure to leave large hickeys on her neck.

"What would those people down there think, to see the great Bella Ferrari panting and moaning like a slut, and not because she was playing in a porn hmm?!" she teased her, she knew that Bella was acting whenever she was in an adult shoot, but this, this wasn't acting and they both knew it.

"I don't care, I want them to know that I have a lover whom can turn me into a panting slut, that wants nothing more than to have her baby's." she said as Karen almost stopped, as a shiver of excitement washed over her. While she knew that she wanted kids in the future, it wasn't in her immediate future yet.

"Y-You really want that?" she said almost in a whisper, Bella smiled as she turned around, all while somehow keeping the monster inside her ass, as she leaned in close and wrapped her hands around her human, a look of love in her eyes.

"Yes love, I would love to have your baby's in the future, I love you that much!" she said as Karen cried softly as she kissed her, the two moaned softly as the mood had turned from somewhat rough to romantic in the blink of an eye, but neither really cared at the moment, for all that mattered was them, and them alone.

As they kept kissing each other, Bella had wrapped her legs around Karen's waist and signaled for her to continue, and Karen obliged by resuming her thrusts, until they were back at the speed they had left off as Bella continued to moan and encourage Karen to continue, which she did as she leaned in as close as she could, kissing her neck aggressively.

"Yes, yes, yes. Keep going, I don't want this to ever end~" she moaned as Karen smiled as she kissed her again.

"And it won't, at least not for this night!" she responded as Bella moaned in approval as her rear was pressed against the window, as Karen was kneading it like dough.

"Such a large ass you have, you must make others feel insecure about theirs love" she teased as she spanked her furry lover, whom loved every moment.

"I *pant* can't help it, ahh~, besides the others….hmmm~ are the same as me!" she panted and moaned every so often as Karen grinned, as she couldn't wait to see that with her own eyes, but for now, she focused on Bella as she thrusted upwards, as Bella felt her thrusts.

"It's like your trying to poke my guts out, your soooooo DEEP!" she screamed the last word as Karen increased her thrusts again.

"That's because your ass keeps clinging onto me, it doesn't want to let me go~" Karen moaned herself in joy and lust as each time she moved out, her lovers sphincter clinged onto her massive cock like a vice, and she loved it.

As her mind was clouded with lust, she kept her eyes on her lover, and saw the same shimmer in them, which touched her heart as she now fully knew, that Karen truly loved her, not because of her body, but because she was Bella to her, not Bella Ferrari the model, which was what she wanted, to find someone that saw behind the figure the magazines showed. And finally she had found that person, and it was the human named Karen, whom she was currently having sex with.

"I love you, I love you so much~" she muttered as Karen kissed her back, as their tongues danced in rhythm with one another, as the loving scene was enhanced by the moonlight. When the need for oxygen became too much, they would separate for only a moment, before closing the distance again and repeat the same process over and over again. As this was happening, Karen had gained another idea as she picked Bella up from the window, and as she automatically wrapped her legs around her waist, she walked towards the bathroom. Bella knew what she was planning, and couldn't help but shudder in excitement as to what was about to happen.

"two birds…one stone" Karen grinned as Bella giggled as she moaned in joy as Karen had managed to turn on the shower as the cool water cascaded down their bodies.

"Oh my, this feels amazing!" Bella moaned as she felt that her lover, after making sure that her ass was filled with her essence, was back into her pussy, a sensation she had come to love oh so much.

"whom knew shower sex would be this gooood~" Karen moaned herself as she furiously continued her rhythm as the water and the cum helped her to go deeper into her lover, as she was now nestled inside her womb, hitting the back of it each time she reentered her lover.

"Ah!, those sounds, their so dirty~" Bella moaned as the rhythmic sound of two sexes meeting sounded through the bathroom as the water helped to carry the sounds.

When Karen came again, Bella thought that she would be done by now, but she couldn't have been more wrong, as she soon felt something poke against her small little backdoor, and gasped as it was pressed into her, it seemed like that Karen had managed to find one of her toys that she had with her for those oh so lonely nights she had, as the buttplug was now safely secured where it should be, as she could feel that it was holding back the cum that was threatening to leak from her backdoor, as Karen continued her assault on her neck and pussy.

"Too~Much~AAAH!" she screamed in ecstasy as the sensations almost proved too much for her as her body felt like one giant G-spot, as every fiber of her being was trying to make her feel good, to make her lover feel good as she grinded her hips, to make sure that every time Karen reentered her, she would feel how much she wanted this, and how tight her honeypot was, and from the moans she got, she was doing a good job.

"Fuck, how are you still so tight, it's amazing!" Karen moaned as she carried Bella out of the shower as she was now placed against the wall just outside the bathroom, Bella was already far gone as her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hang loose once again, but she somehow could still speak through her moaning.

"Yhour dick~, it's shaping my phussy to its shape!~~" she slightly slurred as Karen groaned as she emptied her newest load, but that didn't stop her as she kept thrusting, her instincts had taken over ever since they started, and she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, as she snuggled up closer.

"D-Dear, we need to sthop, we have an early flight tomorrow~" Bella panted as Karen shook her head and kissed her again, as she carried her to the bed again.

"I don't care, I'm not letting go, I love you so much!" she said as Bella felt her heart speed up at the confession, even though they had only met a couple of hours before, to hear that from her. Bella knew that Karen really, really loved her as a person, as a soulmate, as a lover and more.

"I love you Karen~" she said softly as Karen slowed her pace as she looked at Bella whom was on top again, her eyes glowed with love, just pure love as they kissed softly and sensually, as the soft moans that escaped their throats fueled them.

"I love you to Bella~" another exchange of their love was said as Bella leaned in close, as both knew that they were both at the finish line, but that didn't meant that they would finish in style, as they wanted to make this last one special, as both tongues danced with each other, Bella's large bouncing rear smacked against Karen's pelvis, as the wet slaps sounded through the room once again. As the scene had turned erotic again, both knew that this would be the last straw, as Bella took on a reverse cowgirl position as Karen pistoned into her pussy as her balls smacked against Bella's pussy, as the massive tower was still hitting the back end of her womb, which was already flooded with cum, which made for excellent lubricant.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me more!, give me all your love~" Bella cried out in ecstasy as Karen had the same lustful look on her face as she spanked her furry lover as her oh so delicious backside was slightly red because of the previous spankings she had received, but while it did sting a bit, the pleasure she got from it far overpowered it.

As Karen increased her speed one last time, Bella's eyes had rolled to the back of her head already as she tongue hang out of her mouth loosely, a perfect 'fucked-stupid' face was what she wore, and she immensely enjoyed it.

"B-Bella, Bella!" Karen cried out in ecstasy as Bella tightened up her pussy one last time, and with that, and a dual cry of pleasure, they came.

"YES!~~" both cried out as Karen kept shooting the last of her seed into the flooding womb, as some of the newer semen mixed with the older, as it dripped out of her pussy as Karen panted in exhaustion as Bella was twitching and gasping with pleasure as she laid her back on Karen's body, as she was helping her calm down as she kissed her neck softy, paying extra attention to the hickey, Bella smiled as she patted her head, and with a quick turnover of their bodies, Karen was snuggling on-top of Bella.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

"That...was….amazing" Karen said through her panting as Bella held her like a giant teddy bear, Bella softly hummed in agreement as she held her close.

"That it was, and whom knew you were such a fantastic lover, I haven't felt this satisfied in years~" she said seductively as Karen laughed embarrassed. She told Bella that she just…well she didn't really think, she was just driving on instinct, and it paid off well, given the fact that Bella was moaning and enjoying herself like that, although it did tire the young woman, so with a cute little yawn, she nestled her head between Bella's breasts, and she closed her eyes and slept.

Bella giggled and petted her head like a little puppy, as she grabbed her phone and started texting with her friends and Karen's soon to be bosses. As the conversation carried on, the four bosses had agreed that Karen would be their first ever human to work on the island, and their newest star in the making, after Bella had send them a video she made of Karen playing on her guitar.

She couldn't keep the excited grin of her face as she closed her phone, and kissed her already sleeping lover on her forehead.

"Tomorrow, the gates of Paradise will open for you my love, and I can't wait to see what you will achieve" she giggled as sleep took over her, as she closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

OOO

"Were are we going Bella, I thought we needed to catch our flight" Karen asked as they were still driving, as they were close to the airport, but with the pace they were going, they were going to be late. Bella smiled as she held Karen close, wanting to snuggle up some more.

"Don't worry dear, everything has been taken care off" she said with a giggle, Karen stared at her lover and looked at her with a slight amount of suspicion.

"You planned something didn't you?" she said in a deadpan, as Bella giggled and nodded, the girl sighed with a smile.

"alright, let's get this show on the road then" she said as Bella cheered as the limo driver had a small smile on his face because of the interactions her mistress had with her lover.

"My lady, we will arrive at the airport momentarily, please make sure that you have everything ready" he spoke with a gentle tone, as Bella nodded as her luggage was stored in the trunk of the car, along with whatever stuff Karen could bring with her, which of course included her guitar.

As the car arrived at the airport, it didn't stop at the main entrance, but it drove further among the road, until it suddenly entered trough a large metal gate. A guard was sitting in his guardhouse as there were two armed guards that were guarding the gate.

"Hold!" the guard said as he approached the limo, the elderly gentleman that was driving the limo and opened the window, as the guard asked for his papers and other information, Karen felt a weeh bit nervous, but Bella placed a gentle hand on top of her own, as this calmed the young Swedish girl.

"Alright then, you may pass." He said as the gate opened and the gate opened. The black limo drove through as it was now on a private terrain, this was where several high-standing members of society had their private jets and other planes parked, Karen looked around in amazement as Bella had to withhold a giggle of the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Bella, are you serious, we're taking a private jet!" Karen asked as Bella nodded.

"Of course, only the best for HTH's newest and first human signed artist and future lover" she said with a smile as Karen had a massive grin on her face, as she couldn't believe that her Polar Bear lover would arrange this for her, so she wrapped her hands around her, and kissed her as soon as they excited the car, Bella responded in kind by holding her close, as she lifted her leg in the oh so classy way.

"Milady, your luggage" the limo driver spoke with a slight smile, as the two broke up with a blush, as they quickly gathered their stuff, as the limo driver left with a laugh, finding some form of amusement in it. Bella sighed as they walked towards the hangar were their plane was waiting for them.

"Ready?" she asked her lover as they stood in front of the hangar as Karen nodded, and with a smile, they entered through the side door…and Karen's jaw dropped promptly to the floor.

Inside was a white/golden colored Gulfstream G650ER waiting for them, Karen couldn't believe that both Bella and HTH had managed to buy this magnificent supersonic private jet, and best of all…it was now her's. A squeal of happiness escaped her throat as she rushed towards it, she was as excited as a small kid in a candy store, something Bella found adorable, even though she was only three years older than her human lover.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she cheered out as she inspected the plane from top to bottom, and she hadn't even been inside yet.

"I told you, only the best for our new superstar" she said as Karen kissed her again, and she welcomed it, when suddenly the doors opened.

Out stepped two stewardesses, both were Anthro in nature, and Karen felt a red hue come to her cheeks as Bella grinned.

"Greetings mistress Karen, lady Bella, we are your personal staff for this flight" the two said in perfect synch.

On the left was a busty, yet elegant looking Swan Anthro, with white feathers covering her body, with attentive yet curious looking black eyes, she had black hair that flew over her right shoulder, stopping just at her impressive breasts, whom were just a tad bit smaller then Bella, or so Karen noticed. She also had legs that seemed to go on for days. She wore a sky-light blue flights attenders' uniform with a cute little hat on top.

On the right was an Anthro she hadn't seen before, but she knew what she was. She was an Altaria, a Pokemon Anthro.

Along with the normal Anthro's coming to light, so did other forms, as Karen knew that there were thousands, maybe even millions of other anthro's that were out and about, but the biggest shock was for her and others, that those thought of to be fiction, like Pokemon and Digimon, were actually living among them.

Karen shook her head as she stared at her. She had blue feathers like her fellow feathered attendant, with white fluff around her neck and wrists. Her hair was the same color as her skin wich was styled into two flowing pigtails with some white of her fur mixed among it, an elegant white beak and blue eyes to match. She wore the same outfit as her Swan counterpart.

"Wow, just…wow" Karen muttered as Bella had to withhold her giggles at the shocked look on her lovers face.

"Mistress, is something the matter" the Swan Anthro asked as Karen shook her head.

"N-No, it's just…well is every Anthro I'm going to meet going to be so bloody gorgeous, or is it just me" she said, as the two blushed as Bella had a grin on her face, along with a slight blush.

"T-thank you Mistress" the Altaria said with a stutter, clearly not used to being complimented by a human of all things.

"Well then, shouldn't you tow introduce yourself, before you fawn over her" Bella said with a teasing grin, obviously finding this whole situation quite funny. The two blushed as they regained their composure.

"Your right, my name is Kara, I'm also from High Tail Hall, and from this day forward, I will be your personal flight stewardess, it's nice to meet you mistress" the now identified Swan known as Kara said.

"My name is Aria, I'm from High Tail as well, and like Kara, I will be in your care from now on Mistress Karen" Kara the Altaria said with a bow, Karen smiled as she said.

"It's nice to meet you both, but please drop the Mistress part, just Karen will do, I'm not really into the whole…'higher or better then you thing'" she said as the two stared at her, as a gentle smile appeared on both of them, as Bella had the same expression.

"Thank you…Karen" they both said as they led them into the plane where they met their Pilot and Co-Pilot, and also saw the rest of the interior….and Karen's jaw dropped once again, which had Bella, Kara and Aria giggle.

"What…the…." She was at a loss for words as she saw how bloody luxurious it was, a couch, several luxury seats, they even had a freaking bed and a plasma TV and everything she could think off.

"Soooo, what do you think" Bella asked as Karen stared at her with slight tears.

"This is amazing, and you did all this for me?" she said as Bella nodded as they kissed one another…again, as the two stewardesses stared at the sight with blushes, as both felt a tingle run through their bodies.

As the kissing ended, they further explored the plane, and to Karen's surprise and embarrassment, she found something….interesting.

"Umm Bella, why are there three stripper poles installed here?" she asked with a red hue, as Bella giggled.

"Why, for the parties of course, trust me love, you are going to need them" she said with a grin as Karen didn't even bother with a reply, knowing how her girlfriend was and what she had told her of High Tail Hall.

"All passengers, fasten your seatbelts, as we are ready to make our way to the New Cyana Islands" came from the speakers, as they put their stuff away, as the hangar doors opened as the plane rode out and made its way onto the runway. Karen was a bit nervous since she hadn't flown much, but a gentle hand was placed on top of hers, as Bella send her a reassuring smile.

As the last checkups were being done by the pilot and the co-pilot, the plane steadily took off.

OOO

"Oh my god, this feels sooooo goooood~" Karen moaned in joy as she was sitting in a massage chair as the vibrations caused her body to relax, her eyes were closed as a big dopey grin was on her face as she felt her whole body loosen up, Bella had to stifle her giggles at her girlfriends behavior, but she could understand it, plus she found it adorable.

"Whom knew that you would become so adorable with just a massage chair love~" she teasingly said as Karen wasn't going to respond to her girlfriends teasing as she continued to enjoy her experience.

They were up in the air for about a half hour or so, and Karen was having the time of her life in her new plane, plus it also helped that the company was excellent in the form of Bella and her two new flight attendants Aria and Kara.

"Is everything alright Karen, Bella, is there anything we can do or provide you with?" the girls asked as Karen smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks girls, everything is perfect" she said with a smile and a thumbs up, as the two smiled.

"That's great to hear, this is actually way easier than we thought at first" Aria said, now this drew Karen's attention as she stopped her chair and sat herself upright.

"What do you mean by that Aria?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Aria's cheeks turned slightly red at that, probably feeling slightly embarrassed at that, as Kara jumped in.

"Well miss, you do know how a good percent of humans look at us right" she said as Karen nodded. "We thought that you would be in fact one of those, or that you would be one of those that thinks that were nothing but objects of desire" she said as Karen had a look of anger and outrage on her face.

"The last thing I will do, is treat a woman with disrespect, I haven't done so with Bella or any other girl or woman I met, and I don't plan on starting now, I'd rather die than do such a thing!" she said with clear conviction, as the two stared at her while Bella had a loving smile on her face as her eyes shimmered with affection.

"I know that…sex is a freely shared thing among most Anthro's, and honestly I'm alright with that, but if I want to have sex or make love with someone, I want to do that with those that I care and love, I don't want to be someone whom just…uses someone for just sex, that's not me and I will never lower myself to such a level." She said as Bella gently took her hand as she kissed her cheek, as the two attendants looked at her with wide eyes, although there was a soft glow in them.

"Do you two see now why I am so crazy in love with her, it's because of her big heart, she cares for us more then you know, and that's why I arranged all this for her, because I know she will make a lot of girls happy, and that's why I am happy to be with her~" she said with a loving, but clear tone as she snuggled up to Karen, whom wrapped a hand around her waist.

"I love you to Bella, now and forever" she simply said as Bella hummed in appreciation as the snuggling continued, and to Karen's surprise, she was joined by Kara and Aria as they wrapped their wings around them and joined in on the snuggling.

"Thank you Karen!" they said as Karen blushed, as a certain part started to react at the amount of breasts pressed against her, Bella saw this first as a hungry grin appeared on her face, as she slowly crept her hands towards it, and softly stroked it through her lovers pants, making her 'eep'.

"B-Bella, what are you..Ahh~" a soft moan escaped her lips as the other two figured out what was going on, and a red hue appeared as they saw the slowly hardening monster.

"Oh..Oh my~" Kara muttered as Aria stared and licked her lips.

"Well, since you have been so good to us, I believe that deserves a reward~" Bela said as her hands were now inside her pants.

"B-But, there are others here" she muttered as the two stared at one another, as a grin appeared on their faces, and then, kissed their mistress on the cheek.

"G-Girls?!" she said as the Swan and Altaria Anthro had a seductive look on their faces.

"I agree with Bella, a dear like you deserves a reward, and what you just said on how you feel, well which girl wouldn't want to fall in love with you~" Kara said with a gentle smile, but still held the seductive look, as the three started to make their shared girlfriend feel good.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

As Bella kissed her neck and was undoing her lovers pants, both Avian Anthro's were busy undoing their mistress/lover's top as their wings were softly brushing over Karen's lower half, making her shiver in excitement, and after a little struggle, her DD sized breasts were freed, as Bella cupped both of them together.

"Thank you for the food~" both muttered as they placed their beaks upon her breasts, making her moan at the sensation, as Bella was grinning at the sight of her lover feeling this overwhelmed with pleasure, and this was only foreplay, so she knew that the good stuff was still to come, as she threw her lovers pants away along with her undergarments, which were a pair of sexy silky white panties, as she didn't want to wear the ICollection set she bought yesterday, Bella figured that Karen wanted to safe that set for another time, but she was wearing her set, and as soon as Karen saw it, her erection began to grow even faster, until it was at its proud full 20 inch.

"Holy…that's…wow~" Karen panted as she saw the sexy set that Bella was wearing, as she was already out of her clothes.

"You like it dear~" she asked as Karen nodded, not daring to tear her eyes away from the sexiness that was her Polar Bear lover. As she suddenly drew her closer, as the two Avians had a grin on their face, as they stopped their actions.

"Then you are going to love this~" she said as suddenly the naked human was pressed against the naked Polar Bear, as the lights dimmed and soft, erotic music came through the speakers, as the two stewardesses started to sway their hips as they made their way over to the stripper poles.

Karen gulped as she had a very, very good idea on what was coming, but she was too late to prepare herself for it as the two send her suggestive and sexy looks as they grinded against to pole, swinging around on it and generally showing of their moves and their bodies.

"enjoy it dear, let them show you how much they care for you~" Bella whispered in her ear as she softly nibbled on the earlobe, as Karen squeaked and wiggled around in Bella's lap, but she didn't dare to take her eyes away from the striptease in front of her, as the two had undone their tops, and their bra-clad breasts were pressed up against one another.

They were massive, a cup size lower then Bella's, but they defiantly beat hers by far, and she knew that they were all hers to touch, as lust and excitement started to take over her mind, suddenly the door to the cockpit opened, and out stepped the oh so sexy Co-Pilot.

She was a Anthro that Karen hadn't seen before, for one, she was a bit smaller than her Anthro counterparts, in fact, Karen wasn't sure if she could say that she was a Anthro, because she remembered what they were called.

The Co-Pilot of Karen's plane..Was a Mobian, a very busty one at that, with a matching rear. She was a tiger based Mobian with white fur with black stripes, two white/black striped ears, as she wore a shorter, but just as sexy pilot attire.

"Hello Boss~, my name is Rina, its lovely to meet you~" she said as she grinned as she took the pole in the middle, as she started to show off her moves as well, making it triple the hotness for her, as her cock was twitching in anticipation, making the four lick their lips.

"Oh fuck it" she heard as she heard a button being pressed, and out of it, stepped the FREAKING PILOT HERSELF.

"W-W-W-What are you doing here, shouldn't you be...HMMM~" she was silenced by the Pilot as she was kissing her fiercely.

"Relax Lady Karen, this Plane can fly itself, besides, after hearing all what you have said, and then this, there was no way I was going to be left out" the now identified Idena spoke up.

Idena was an Anthro shiny Zangoose with white fur like Bella, although Idena had blue colored fur covering her claws, her left ear, a lightning based part of her tummy, and her legs, she had the same colored hair as with was short and it rested between her ears.

"This is…amazing~" Karen muttered as her love and lust had now defiantly taken over, as Idena placed herself on her lap, as the other three continued their show.

"The amazing one here love, is you~" Bella said as Idena moaned as she felt the hard cock that was nestled between her two large buttcheecks.

"Oooh yes, I am going to love this big girl!~" she gasped as the two attendants and co-pilot were done with their little striptease, and sensually made their way over to her.

"Move over a bit, let us have some fun as well~" they cooed as she complied and moved up a bit, as she began to furiously make out with her new human lover, she complied for now, as there was no way she would say no now, besides she knew that there would be time later to get to know them better.

As Idena and Bella kissed her, Aria, Kara and Rina were stroking, kissing and doing whatever they could to Karen's lower half, as Karen herself kneaded Idena's rear and moaned in her mouth.

'Oh my god, I have a harem~' she thought in joy and amazement, never in her life she would have thought that this was gonna happen to her…and she loved every moment of it.

"So big, and so tasty to, I can see why Bella is so addicted to this! ~" Rina moaned as the Mobian continued to kiss and nibble along the side of the twitching cock of her lover.

"Well then" Karen grinned as she finally got into it, as she grabbed Idena's hips, and lifted her up.

"Then let's get you addicted as well~" she said as she steadily lowered the Shiny Zangoose, until she was fully sheathed inside her newest lover.

"OH GOOOOOOD!~" she moaned loudly as she felt the massive tower nestle itself inside her womb, as it had pierced through her pussy like a spear, and she loved it. Bella held a lustful grin as she knew exactly how it felt to have 'THAT' inside you, and by the look that Idena had, she knew that was instantly sold and hooked.

"Gah, you feel so tight!~" Karen moaned as she felt her dick being held by Idena's tight wet hole, as the lovely Zangoose started to bounce and grind her hips while her tongue hang out loosely, as her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me mistress!" she started crying in joy, never before could she have imaged that a human cock would pleasure her like this, and she loved it, the others quickly joined in as they started to suck on Karen's balls, breasts, and even started playing with Idena, to warm themselves up for what was about to cum. _**(HAH PUNS).**_

"Enjoying yourself captain~" Bella teased as she kissed Karen's shoulder, as Edina had a dopey grin on her face, as her pupils had hearts in them, as the two Avians sucked on their Mistresses ball sack as Rina was behind Edina, playing with her unused hole.

"YES, KEEP FUCKING ME, ALL OF YOU!~" she screamed out in joy as her orgasms were uncontrollable as she rode the waves of ecstasy.

"With pleasure dear~" Karen said as she brought her head closer to Edina's and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around the human as their tongues dance with one another.

This soon escalated as they continued to switch with one another, as they also bought out three bottles of champagne, whipped cream, oil and more as the whole room started to smell like sex, sweat and more. But nobody cared at the moment, as they were all far too involved with one another to care.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes, keep fucking me you big titted, big dicked stud, I want my ass to be filled with your cum before we land~" Rena moaned in ecstasy as she already had a good filling earlier, but she still wanted more, the others kept each other or the two company, as their bodies shined thanks to the somehow, edible oil, as Aria had her breasts creamed on with bits of cum and cream left, as Kara lapped it all up as the Altaria sang in delight, which sounded wonderful to the ears, as Bella was punishing a rather delighted looking Pilot, as her eyes had rolled to the back of her head as she looked at Bella with heart shaped eyes, as Bella kept pumping her strap-on into her.

"Harder, punish me mistress, I've been a bad slut!" she cried out, as Bella complied by smacking her rear once more.

"You dirty whore, cumming so much on this, and taking all of Karen's cum in your pussy, your nothing but our slut aren't you!?" she asked, demanding a answer, as Edina moaned loudly and came again, with some of the cum Karen had previously shot into her, leaking out.

"Tsk tsk, bad girl, cumming before me, I believe that deserves some more punishment hmm?!" she said as she took out the relatively large dildo from her pussy, and roughly shoved into her rear, making Edina cry out in joy as Bella wasted no time in 'punishing' the pilot.

'Man, this has gotten out of hand…oh well, it's quite hot to see Bella so dominant' Karen thought as she felt her Mobian lover's pussy tightened up again, as she came again, as Karen grinned and muttered in Swedish.

"du kom igen va va?" she softly spoke, knowing that it would drive her even more crazy, as she had spoken in her native tongue before during this session, and the girls whom hadn't heard her speak Swedish, were instantly eating it up, finding it so sexy to hear her, and it also helped that they could understand her. Rena moaned in contempt as she began her rhythm again, in synch with Karen whom was far from done as she kept her quickened pace inside her tiny backdoor. Seeing as how she was smaller than her other Anthro lovers, it made her all the tighter, and she loved it, although Rena couldn't take her fully inside her, it was still damm pleasurable to say the least.

After finishing up with Rena, she laid her softly on the couch as she was sleeping soundly, Karen gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, which made her mumble something as a happy smile came to her face.

"I love you Rena, now and forever" she whispered softly into her ears, as the happy smile on her face increased. As she was asleep, Karen turned towards the two Avians, whom were shaking their rears oh so invitingly.

"Please mistress, fuck us, and make us yours!~" they said seductively as a hungry grin appeared on Karen's face as Bella smiled as Edina was riding her cowgirl style now, as she looked at the sight of the two Avians crying out in delight as Karen was currently fucking Aria, with her fingers deep inside Kara's already dripping honeypot.

"That's hot~" Bella muttered as she increased her own pace, as Edina wasn't even making sensible words anymore, as the pleasure had overtaken her brain at this point.

"Stay awake dear, I'm not finished with you yet" she said as she grabbed her breasts, and began to milk her, bringing the Shiny Zangoose back to the realm of the living.

"Oh god~, I can't take much more Bella~~" she drew her second mistress name out as Bella grinned and kept up her handiwork, as she brought out a double headed dildo, signaling that the fun was far from over.

As Karen lay on the soaked sofa, Aria was riding her while Kara's was grinding her majesty against her face, as her tongue was deep inside it.

"YES, YES, WERE CUMMING!~~" they cried out as Karen groaned and released another load inside, and quickly outside of Aria as her pussy was filled to the brim as her back was now dirtied with semen. As she went off Karen's tower, Kara quickly took her place as her throbbing, sensitive honeypot was quickly invaded by the also sensitive tower, and began smacking her sex against it, making wet slapping sounds as her large rear bounced off it.

"That's it baby, watch how my ass bounces of your big dick~" she said as Karen growled, turned on by the dirty talk as she pushed Kara down, continued her pace as started spanking the Swan Anthro, whom enjoyed it immensely. Aria wasn't sitting still either, as she grabbed her head, and placed her pussy in front of her. Kara smiled seductively and began to eat her out, all while keeping eye contact with her.

"Oh goddess, you're so hot when you do that~" Aria moaned as Kara's still had her smile as she continued to eat her 'girlfriend' out, while moaning each time Karen hit her g-spot and the back of her womb.

After satisfying the two Avians, she made her way towards the connected Bella and Edina, as their rears touched each other every time their hips moved backwards with one another, as the double headed dildo was still sheathed inside of them. Bella saw her lover approach them, as they shared a grin between one another, as Bella was suddenly on top of Edina, as the dildo was still inside of them both.

"Come lover, pick a hole and fuck it raw, we've been such bad girls~" Bella moaned as Karen had a lustful grin as she slid her cock over Bella's asshole first, making her moan, and did the same with Edina, getting the same reaction.

"IS that so, well then, bad girls like you deserve punishment don't they" Karen grinned as she picked her target, and slid herself inside her first lover tight backdoor, whom moaned out in joy, and this was amplified when she was spanked as Karen leaned in and spoke in her oh so sexy Swedish voice.

"Fortsätt flytta dea höfter, och du får din belöning ~" she muttered as Bella complied, as she wanted that reward, as she moved her hips, sending waves of pleasure through her and Edina, as Karen increased her pace, switching every so often between the two backdoors.

As the girls were enjoying themselves, the automatic pilot announced.

"Ladies, we will arrive at the New Chyna Islands shortly, prepare for landing please" it said as Karen giggled.

"Well then, time to finish this!" she said as she suddenly increased her pace even more, making both woman cry out as they both adopted the perfect 'fucked stupid' face.

"WERE CUMMING!~~" the three moaned as the last of Karen's seed flew over them.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

As the girls came down from their high, Bella and Karen snuggled up with each other, both catching their breath, as the rest lay close to their boss/lover. As Karen stared out the window, her eyes widened in wonder and amazement, as Bella giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome Karen Thristfall, to High Tail Hall".

 _ **AND DONE. *Whew* this was a doosy, but I had so much fun writing that I didn't want to stop, but I believe that this is a good stopping point for now.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't have much more to say here, other then.**_

 _ **THIS IS DOTO, SIGNING OFF!**_


End file.
